In a portable terminal such as a smart phone including a touch screen, by displaying a list of tabs on a browser and then selecting a tab from the list, a web page corresponding to the tab selected on the browser is displayed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-030145 discloses a technique relating to this.